


Difficult Times

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John enjoying himself, M/M, POV John Watson, Sherlock Being an Idiot, Sherlock is stubborn, aftermath of shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Sherlock and John have some trouble after shopping





	Difficult Times

“Babe… you okay?”

*Grunt*

*Sigh* great. I hate it when he gets like this, all caveman on me, really gets on my whit’s and he knows it too – the bastard! So, I sit back and watch him struggle with the stupid thing – he deserves to suffer for being an utter prig to me for the last 2 hours, since we got home from the shop.

Watching him try to sort out the first item we got is kind of hilarious, and he throws a glare my way when I can't hold back a snort of laughter.

“Babe, let me help!” I say around a chuckle, unable to hold them in anymore.

“I’m fine” he mutters shortly, fighting with the entirely useless instructions.

After some muffled swearing and shaking out his hand (from hitting it with a hammer), I decide that enough is enough.

“Hand it over!”

“No! I can do it myself!”

“Give it to me!”

“No!”

“Now!”

“FINE! Stupid Fucking thing!” he throws me the instructions, stands up and walks away, kicking the item once for good measure.

“Such a child!” I shout after him. Turning back to the instructions, I read through them carefully.

“How could you muck this up? A five-year-old could read these sweets” 

My answer is more muffled swearing and some pretty inventive insults, all aimed at the furniture in question.

“I told you we should have got something pre-made” I laugh at the thump from the other room, “But nooooooooo, the genius said he could ‘handle it’, ass-hat.”

“Because I could handle it John! The design looked simple but then some absolute simpleton, got left to design the instructions and how it was put together! It wouldn’t surprise if they had Anderson draw these. Why did we go to Ikea again?!”

For the next twenty minutes all that could be heard in 221b was John cackling to himself.


End file.
